bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
False Utopia: Warning
Family problems The Kurosaki house. Normally it would be bustling with noise, but this day it seemed quiet. Aoi and Kyūi, who would normally be talking or outside training, were sitting on the sofa, a depressed look on their faces. It was obvious they were still thinking about the events of the other day. Had she been a younger person, Kyuui would've been in tears a long time ago. She would've gladly started crying because Tou-san was once again angry at Kaa-san. However, her age matched her mentality; instead of doing so, she simply lay against the sofa with her eyes closed, hands folded across her breasts. Though her expression was a bit pained, she otherwise looked quite peaceful. However, she was not asleep. If she was trying to, the constant image of Taiki attacking Adela played again in her mind. Ugh.... why did her parents have to have such a tense marriage? Aoi sighed. "This always seems to happen.." She said, straightening the glasses she was wearing. She had a habit of removing her contacts when something was troubling her. "You get a calm period between them, then it spikes right back up again." Kyuui didn't have anything to say to answer to such, only statements that would confirm. So, for the moment, she said nothing, allowing her grievances to float about in her head. "Maybe.... Kaa-san and Tou-san just aren't right for each other after all...." She muttered softly. It hurt her to speak the words.... but it hurt her even more to be aware of the fact that future fighting between the parents would possibly ensue. "W-we can't think that." Aoi said quickly. "What if they wind up like Obā-chan and Ojī-chan? I even don't wanna think about that." "I don't wanna think it, either...." There was a rather saddened tone in Kyuui's voice as she spoke. "But... it seems that's the way it's going to happen. Tou-san hasn't come back for a long time.... and I don't know how long he's been out...." "Don't let that worry you." Aoi said, trying to sound consoling. "Tō-san's always out for long periods of time, just like Kā-chan." "....I really hope you're right, Aoi...." "I hope so too." Aoi sighed, straightening her glasses again. Trouble of the dead kind "Once again, we report the death of civilians, this time found by the roadside. The cause of death is the same as previously reported. Puncture wounds in the side of the neck, and the body itself seems to be drained of blood." Ahatake was once again watching the news, and it was loud enough to carry through a few rooms. "Oh, dear.... again?" The first one to approach the situation was none other than his wife, as she stepped into the room. A hand was placed over her mouth as she stepped to stand behind him, putting her free hand on his shoulder in order to let him know she was there. "How many more times will this happen, I wonder....?" She muttered in pondering and worry. "Until we figure out what's happening." Ahatake replied. "I went to the World of the Living to tell Kisuke about this, but he came up blank." He sighed. "We already know what's happening...." For a moment, Megami frowned skeptically. "There's someone.... some''thing'' killing off civilians! The question is what's causing it...." "What do you think I went to ask?" Ahatake said, switching the TV off. "Kisuke has no idea what it is." "Oh, boy...." Megami pressed a hand to her forehead, turning away for a moment. Her expression was a mixture of exasperation and exaggerated pain. "You sure this isn't the cause of those.... Yōkai.... you were talking about during the whole Hiraishin incident? Y'know... those demons that attacked us?" "No, this isn't the work of yōkai." Ahatake said with certainty. "Yōkai are like Hollows in their eating habits. They tend to leave blood splattered around their victims. They don't drain blood from them. And they don't leave a body intact either." "So that eliminates yet another option...." Megami sighed unhappily. "Just great." "This almost seems like the work of vampires." Ahatake said, placing a hand on his head. "But to my knowledge, vampires don't exist. I've heard of a "vampirist" but that's just another form of cannibalism. Perhaps this could be a human soul who was a vampirist in life...but they'd have gone straight to Hell." He sighed. "....maybe they found some way of escaping?" Megami suggested, turning back around to face her husband. Her expression looked hopeful. "Vampire-like souls who found a way to escape from Hell? Would that be a plausible reason?" "Maybe they never went. They could have gotten into the Soul Society somehow, though that would make them a Ryoka, and this regions barrier should have picked them up by now and altered someone." He frowned. "This is sending my mind straight to Hell." ....and there went another theory. "Ugh!" Frustrated, Megami decided to throw herself onto the couch on front of the TV. "Your brain? Mine's being run on a barrier going the sound of light! This is ridiculous!" "Perhaps I could be of assistance." A calm voice came from the window in the living room. Husband and wife looked up to see a young man with short silver hair sitting on the windowsill. There was a moment of silence. Now, I'm not very sure if the sight of the man sitting on your windowsill is normal to you. I'm not sure whether you'd just sit there, or even wave "Hi!" instead of freaking out and running of and/or throwing the nearest chair at him. I'm not even sure if you'd even walk up to him to give the guy a hug. If you have done one of these.... then, by God, give me some of your patience and level-headedness! Aizen would certainly be proud. But in the case of Megami.... "AAAAAAAAAAH!" That was certainly not the case. Immediately, she rocketed out of the couch, using a Flash Step to re-appear once again behind her husband. Since she was a bit smaller than he was, he proved to be effective cover as she hid behind him, eyes peeking over his shoulder. Ahatake laughed at this, but the young man jumped off the windowsill and landed lightly on the living room floor. "Who are you exactly?" Ahatake asked, turning his head to look at the young man. "I am Seiryoku." He said quietly. "As I said, I may be able to be of some assistance. But first, may I ask why you are hiding ma'am?" He asked to Megami. "W...what do you think?!" Megami snapped. "You scared the living daylights out of me! Who the hell do you think you are, just hopping through the window like you live here?!" Immediately, she took a position beside Ahatake, folding her arms across her chest and fixing an annoyed glare at the man. You'd think someone would be so nice as to use the front door these days.... Seiryoku had a slightly exasperated look on his face at this. "And she's supposed to be a Shinigami?" He cleared his throat. "Like I said, I may be able to answer your questions. You were wondering what's been out there killing the civilians, yes?" "Yes..." "They're called Taishoku Kokumin." Seiryoku began to explain. "You were not wrong when you guessed at calling them "vampires". Taishoku Kokumin feed off the blood of spiritual beings, and absorb all that victims abilities. In a way, they are "Talent Eaters"." Ah, now they were getting information! Megami's annoyance faded, and she was looking at Seiryoku with more expectancy than anything else. If this was a lead, it was sounding like a pretty good one so far.... "The Taishoku Kokumin, unlike most spiritual beings, are immortal in the sense that they cannot die normally. If left to their own devices, this band of Taishoku Kokumin will continue doing as they please until they get what they want." "And...." Megami held a hand out in an explaining manner before re-folding it back within her arms. "What would be the ways to kill them?" "Killing them is quite as easy as killing anyone else. Merely destroy the vitals." Seiryoku replied. "But, as I told you, Taishoku Kokumin kill others and absorb their abilities. And to add to that, they also have a special ability of their own. With an exceptionally large arsenal, they're not the easiest things to kill." "I have a question for you." Ahatake asked, his voice slightly suspicious. "How do you know so much about these "Talent Eaters"?" "Because I am one." Seiryoku replied simply. ....Oh. She had overlooked that. "....and yet you're helping us?" Megami asked, puzzled. "Why?" "I do not approve of the plan this group of Taishoku Kokumin have set in motion." Seiryoku replied. shrugging. "Their goal is to turn this world into a Utopia. However, the methods they intend to use during it's creation and after are something I find...less than fair for all involved." "....but....do these killings...." Megami was almost hesitant to say it. "Do they have anything to do with this?" "Yes. And so did I. I told you, it's how we feed, just like you eat the flesh of once living creatures, we drink the blood of human spirits and Shinigami." Ahatake's eye twitched. "Bastard.." In that rude comment, however, what he got in response was a nudge in the elbow from his beloved. "Ahatake!" Megami scolded gently. "Don't be rude. He's trying to help us, after all!" "The group leader is called Sesshōmaru-" "The name suits him." Ahatake said, interrupting. "-and the others are younger individuals called Jōcho, Daiyaku, and Lynterria." He counted them on his fingers. "I also heard they've recruited a Shinigami as well, but I've yet to encounter him." He said the lie easily. "Younger individuals?" Megami repeated in a questioning manner. "How old would they be?" She couldn't imagine children being in this band of murderers... but, then again, the impossible had happened many times before. If what she was thinking was true, then it shouldn't be much of a surprise. "They appear to be around 14-15, Jōcho appearing as 17." Seiryoku replied. "But Taishoku Kokumin age slower than other spiritual beings. I am older than you are. Chances are, you've seen one of the group and just don't know it yet." He sighed. "That's all the information I can give you at this moment." "We understand...." At this, Megami gave a soft smile to him. "Thanks for your assistance, Seiryoku." "I'll try to abstain from feeding around this area, for the sake of avoiding more panic." Seiryoku replied as he turned towards the window. "Oh, and I am told the Shinigami has silver-hair." He decided to give them that piece of information, and he jumped out of the window vanishing before hitting the ground. "Silver.... hair?" Well, that was a rather vague trait within itself. Did that mean the Shinigami recruited was old, or had such a thing by natural happenings? The only Shinigami she could think of with silver hair was her stepson... but surely, he wouldn't have anything to do with such a band, would he? So whoever it was could now be labeled as a simple stranger, at least for now. "Silver hair.." Ahatake repeated. "I only know two Shinigami with silver-hair and to be honest, I really hope it's neither of them..." "If not, it's obviously a complete stranger...." Megami said softly, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Either that.... or Seiryoku isn't telling us something...." "I'm tempted to believe that." Ahatake sighed. Wedding Day Four o' clock three days later found the Kurosaki Family and the Injiki family standing outside the Kurosaki House. The yard had been extended, and there was a large arch at the entryway, built by Megami. Ahatake was holding seating plans, as the people they had come to know over the last century of being here were invited. Aoi and Kyūi were letting people in, and Ahatake proceeded to lead them to their seats. "What a place this is." A young man with long purple hair exclaimed. It was Tokoshiki Sei a member of the now disbanded Yūrei Underground Resistance. "Jūshin sure is missin' out." "Let's hope not." Ahatake said, approaching Tokoshiki to lead him to his seat. "I sent him an invitation. As soon as it gets through whatever inspection royalties mail goes through, I'm hoping he'll be along. Chidori as well." It was the wedding of the Kurosaki and Injiki - Kibou and Midoriko. It had, at first, grown into what would've been simple only in their eyes; a brother-sister relationship. However, eventually (as Midoriko had predicted), they had grown accustomed, genuine feelings towards each other. Though they still held the common relationship of a brother and sister, they were also willing to show intimacy when needed. Today, their bond would be reinforced with the ceremonial marriage. For the family closest to them, it was an event that would effect them in various ways. And, it was a markful event that the king himself would be coming. And as he, as well as his personal assistant stepped through the door... "Bow!" Immediately, everyone bowed their heads upon the command of one of the guards that were escorting the king. Some, if they were able, even fell on their hands and knees. It was the traditional sign of respect and acknowledgement for the king's power, in order to treat him not like a commoner. The area fell into silence for a moment. Jūshin looked around for a moment, before folding his hands within his sleeves. "Rise...." He ordered calmly, and the guests immediately rose their heads and returned to what they were doing. Quite a powerful influence on the people, it was. "And I was right." Ahatake said, directing Jin Sei, who had arrived after her father, to her seat. Ahatake walked over to Juushin. "Jūshin, it's nice to know you could make it." Ahatake said, his tone familiar. "Though I don't quite see why you need the guard." "Security reasons." Jūshin smiled, albeit a little sheepishly. "I tried to talk them out of it, but they were very insistent. Don't worry, though.... they won't cause trouble." At this, Chidori made her way to stand beside him, a warmer smile on her face. "It's good to see you again, Kurosaki-san!" She said politely. "Nice to see you again too Chidori." Ahatake said, smiling. "You two have seats right up in the front, if you'd just follow me. I wasn't expecting your guard, but I can prepare a seat for him as well." "Oh, he'll be fine where he is...." Chidori answered. "His job's supposed to be guarding the door, anyway. Just us two will be fine." "Alright." Ahatake said, as he directed Jūshin and Chidori to the seats in front. As he turned to go back, he saw Aoi and Kyūi talking to a young boy in at the archway. He walked over to them. "Hey you two, what's going on?" He asked, looking at the young boy. He had spiky red hair, glasses, and was wearing a suit. "Hey, Ojii!" Kyuui greeted, immediately turning to him to give him a slight wave. Once he came over completely, she took it upon herself to explain the situation. "We were just talking about the wedding, of course! We managed to run into Daiyaku and tell him about it.... apparently, he had no idea about this...." "Daiyaku? Oh yeah, the boy that fell out of the tree." Daiyaku's face turned light pink. "That's how I'm remembered around here?" "So kid, why'd ya drop by?" Ahatake decided to ask, since the boy's name wasn't on the guest list, and Kyūi had said he didn't even know the wedding was going on. "Well, I came to see Miharu, but I didn't know I'd be interrupting an event like this. I'll just come back at another time." "Hmmm...." Ahatake frowned for a moment. Something about the kid seemed off. "Well, since you walked all the way here, it would be a shame for you to have to go away. C'mon kid, I'll let you in to see here. You might as well stay for the wedding." "The more the merrier." Aoi chimed in. "Thanks." Daiyaku smiled, as he stepped under the archway. "I can find her from here." He said, and ran off as Ahatake went to add an extra seat. He sighed. "Remind me never to help get a wedding together again." He looked over to see what Ryūka was doing to chip in. It was almost time to get this show on the road anyway. "....oh, come on! Why not?" "I'm not going to do it." "But it's so biiiiiiiiiiig, why not?!" "Sssssh! Not so loud, people will hear!!" "C'mon.... just some back and forth motions, and you'll be all done!" "No!" What he saw was Ryuka and Kyashi, seemingly in a debate. They were both standing beside what looked like a large wedding cake, seemingly twice as tall as they were. Kyashi had her sheathed sword balanced on her shoulder, acting like a butterknife and ready to cut through the cake at the same time. However, judging from her voice, it seemed as if she was reluctant to do so. Notably, Ryuka also had his own Zanpakutō with him, but not out and ready as Kyashi's was. A vein in Ahatake's forehead throbbed. With a quick Sonído, he appeared right next to them. "You two have got to have the loudest voices I've ever heard. And your conversation can be very misleading to your listeners! What the bloody hell are you arguing about?" "Oh...." Ryuka calmly turned his eye toward the man, straightening up. "We were just discussing who was going to cut the cake. Normally, we'd get the bride to do it.... but, I was hoping that someone else could, just to change up the scenery...." He motioned towards his wife. "She has the perfect thing to cut it evenly.... and she doesn't want to! Can you believe that?!" This caused Kyashi to give a rather annoyed glare in his direction. "I don't like using my fighting weapon for a butterknife, thank you very much!" "Pffft...." Ahatake sighed. He really should have gotten someone else to get the cake. "How about we stick to the bride cutting the cake? Kyashi's obviously against cutting it herself, and your conversation with start catching people's ears." "Oh, god, you're such an old man...." Ryūka complained. "But whatever...." This caused Kyashi to stick out her tongue at him in a smug, teasing manner. "I'm younger than you are!" Ahatake reminded him. "Just get the cake to where it's supposed to be." He vanished with another Sonído, to lead more guests to their table. Meanwhile, inside, Megami was getting Midoriko ready. They had decided on a western-theme wedding, which meant Midoriko would be going down the aisle in a flowing white wedding dress. "All right.... there we go....." Megami was in concentration, moving around to fix whatever mistakes that would be out of place. "Don't you just look so nice in this...!" She gushed happily, even as she applied the finishing touches. "Your groom's going to swoon over you when he sees you!" "Thanks alot for helping me out Keibo." Midoriko said. "I really hope this goes well." "Oh, I know it's going to go well...." As soon as she had stopped, Megami had finished applying what she had needed. "You've been too far for it not to.... I have complete and utter faith in the both of you...." Her warm voice was followed by a comforting hug. "Don't worry." Midoriko hugged back with a smile. Outside, Ahatake and Ryūka were pulling up a large, golden tent, for the convenient of the guests, as the wedding was to be held outside. The tent was set up around everyone who was already sitting, yet more guests were still being ushered into their seats, this time by Aoi and Kyūi. "Please make yourselves comfortable...." Kyūi was doing her best in order to make the guests feel at ease. Her gentle voice, for one part, along with her polite way of speaking managed to do just that. She found it easy to fit in with most of the crowd, at least for her role. Some people were even willing to strike conversations with her and laugh as if they were friends. Her job was quite easy. Aoi wasn't as outgoing as her sister, and just stood back limply to watch. That was nearly all the guests. The ceremony would soon begin. This, of course, did not pass by Kyuui's eye so easily. Politely, she excused herself from the guests and walked off, allowing them to sit down and wait. She approached Aoi quite easily, hoping to ease her mood. "All right, I do believe that's all of them!" She said cheerfully. "Now, we can take a seat for ourselves and wait..." "Yep." Aoi said, normal attitude resuming the moment Kyūi neared her. She grabbed Kyūi's hand and headed towards their seats. The other "staff" began to take their seats as well, Ryūka still trying to convince Kyashi to cut the cake, until Ahatake chucked a small, but well-aimed rock in his direction, before ducking out of sight. It was silent for only a few minutes, before music began to sound. The ones who were in the front turned to look as Midoriko came walking up the isle with Ahatake. Midoriko looked beautiful as she walked down the isle. As she reached Kibou, an old and weary voice sounded. "Ladies and gentlement, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls.." Ahatake was smiling. He really hadn't expected Kyashi to allow his daughter and her son to marry, but he was pleased with it nonetheless. He looked over to see exactly what Ryūka and Kyashi were doing in the "audience". They had stopped the argument. This was a treasured moment. Ryūka had his arm around Kyashi's waist in a comforting manner, with the woman herself exaggeratingly buried in his chest. Both were looking in the direction of their son and his bride-to-be with proud faces, enjoying the ceremony. Why argue on this day? Their son was getting married, about to grow into an adult! Of course, maybe they'd start back up at the reception... "Do you, Injiki Kibō, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Kibou allowed a slow smile to cross his face, his eyes stuck on the girl he loved so much. "I do." He said confidently, though in a manner so that no one would get appalled/amused. "Do you, Midoriko Kurosaki, take this man to be your husband?" "I do." Midoriko said, a triumphant feeling rising in her chest. "Then I now pronounce you man and w-." BOOM! A loud explosion completely shocked everyone in the area, and cutting off the man's words. Smoke was rising from the explosion sight, which was just at the entrance to the Kurosaki's yard. Within the smoke was the sillouhettes of four people varying heights. When the smoke cleared it revealed Sesshōmaru and his group. "My oh my." Sesshōmaru said, walking slowly forward. "It does appear that we're gatecrashing a party." It had gone deathly silent. No one dared to move. No one even wanted to breathe.... but, now the party had been crashed. If one made so much as to move a muscle... they would be killed for certain. All of them refused to move as Sesshomaru walked past them and slowly to the bride and groom, the latter of which was wearing a look of dumbfounded shock on his face. Kyashi and Ryūka had immediately stood up, both of them with a solemn and tense expression on their faces. Juushin's expression was unreadable, as with Chidori's.... "D...don't move!" The two guards that had been by the door immediately leveled their weapons at them, one of them brave enough to speak now. "This is a restricted area!" One barked, the barrel aimed straight at Sesshomaru's head. "If you want to live, stop where you are and put your hands on your head NOW!!!" Sesshōmaru did indeed raise his hand...and the guards crashed to the ground, leaving a small crater where they had stood. He picked up the guns and bent them as easily as if they were made of rubber, before throwing them down. "You really should watch where you point those things. Someone could get hurt." "Bastard.." Ahatake hissed upon seeing this. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now now Kurosaki-san, I'm not here to fight any of you." He said, smiling under his hood. "I've merely come to...acquire something." "....Sokatsui." Immediately, Chidori's mouth moved to summon the spell, her hand pointed towards one of the walls of the tent. At that command, a burst of lightning erupted from the palm, tearing straight through and causing a loud CRACK! to go off within the walls of the tent. That was the signal for everyone to start screaming, startled by the show of violence by the two forces. On cue, they rose up out of their seats and stampeded out of there, fearing for their very lives. Now there were only Ryūka, Kyashi, Ahatake, Midoriko, Miharu, Kibō, Kyūi, Aoi, and Daiyaku.... ....however, there were a few that had still remained. Ezra, out of Miharu's convincing, had joined the wedding too, accompanied by his own long-time friend Shiloh. They didn't move, staring down the group in a mixture of curiosity and conviction (which was Shiloh's and Ezra's expressions respectively). They were also carrying their own swords.... surprisingly, like most of the remaining people there. Sesshōmaru now frowned. "So many scary-looking faces here." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have no idea what I should do. I don't suppose you all would simply give me what I want?" The one to speak was Jūshin, rising out of his chair and standing in the aisle to face Sesshōmaru down. Chidori, a rather determined look on her face, immediately stepped beside him. A grin came across the King's face. "Sorry... but it doesn't go that way around here." He stated calmly. "Whatever it is you're looking for, you won't find it here." "Actually, Your Highness, I think I will find it. It's right over there." He raised a finger and pointed it in Miharu's direction. "What?!?" Ahatake was growing ever closer to drawing his sword and slicing this man in half. "The girl....?" Surprised slightly, Jūshin didn't have to turn his head to acknowledge the woman's presence. That was an odd statement... why would he want such a simple... "....Shiloh." The green-haired girl in question looked up in surprise at Ezra, who had immediately stood up. "....wait right here." He ordered firmly. "You won't even have to lift a finger." Immediately, he used a Flash Step to re-appear beside the King. No... there would be no way this man would appear to ruin her future. He was ready to fight tooth-and-nail now.... The girl simply looked on, though not out of worry. As a matter of fact, she had an expression of skepticism on her face, a quirked eyebrow in his direction. "God...." She complained, though in a soft voice to herself. "Sometimes, you just get so hot-headed when it comes to buddies... don't ya, Ezzy?" She allowed herself to stand up, but didn't move immediately. Ezra could handle himself.... she could have faith in him to beat these.... gangsters.... whatever they were.... "I'm beginning to feel as if we're unwelcome." Sesshōmaru said, smiling. "Perhaps it's best I don't take the girl." Sesshōmaru turned to look at Miharu, Daiyaku next to her, almost protectively. "Daiyaku, you take her, and we'll be on our merry way." He said, smiling under his hood. "....?" Surely, he wasn't serious. For the most part, Megami herself was staring curiously at the whole group, particularly Sesshōmaru and Daiyaku. With the stance he was in, Daiyaku looked like he was simply protecting Miharu. What was there to fear from him? Why did he ask Daiyaku, a complete stranger, to abduct Miharu? However, Ezra and Jūshin understood. Immediately. But it was Ezra that acted first. With another Shunpo, the man appeared right over Daiyaku, a non-merciful look in his narrowed eyes. So.... the man sent a spy into the ranks? A rather justified move.... but one that couldn't be uncalculated by one such as himself. Both hands gripped the hilt of his broadsword tightly, the weapon itself raised over his head. He made a downward slash, the blade falling towards Daiyaku's head like a guillotine. Daiyaku ducked desperately. "W-wait a second! I don't even know these people!" He scrambled to his feet. Miharu ran over to help him up, glaring slightly at Ezra. "Ez, what are you trying to do?" Jōcho frowned. "It seems that is still in effect." He sighed.